


No God Is Out Of Time

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: God is Dead, M/M, Paradise Lost
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: He prayed that when he opened his eyes, the pale moonlight would be hidden behind a tall and strong figure, red cape blowing in the wind. The holy Michael came down.「他祈求当自己睁开眼时，惨白的月色会被一个高大的身影挡住，红色的披风在风里翻滚，圣洁的米迦勒降临。」





	No God Is Out Of Time

By Alex_Sherlock

 

亲眼看到那块发出绿莹莹光芒的氪石，莱克斯不知不觉加重了呼吸，金红色发端微微颤抖。他看见了神的末日，如此触手可及。

这块绿石头，和超人同属氪星的遗物，却即将成为刺穿他完美躯体的朗基努斯之枪。

他的助手走近，在箱子旁站定，对莱克斯露出一个同谋般的微笑——hmm，你大概弄错了，poor little Mercy——莱克斯没有理会，他的视线牢牢地定在氪石上，幽幽绿光映在他的眼睛里，燃起两团冰冷的火焰。

没有很多人知道莱克斯对超人的恨，他更愿意以一种反抗暴君的姿态出现——“超人自认为神，肆意评判人类生命，我们不能依赖外星怪物的善意，因此我们需要确保有对抗‘神’的武器”——简单的几句话，符合人类由恐惧陌生到愤怒的心理，噢，也许我们的 Alexander Luthor 真如其名，是人类的守卫者了！

而事情的真相藏在多年前卢瑟古堡的午后里，给了他同样姓名的父亲对这块大陆上清教徒的戒律不屑一顾，太阳还高悬着便已沉浸于酒精中，对屋子里的瘦弱男孩拳脚相加，或者彻底醉倒，留给小莱克斯满屋子的寂静。

令人厌恶的寂静。

死亡在寂静的风声里回荡。

但小莱克斯别无选择，必须和它相处。书本，书本成了小莱克斯用来打发掉一整个漫长白天的东西。他像个幽灵一样成天在藏书室和古堡里其他昏暗的地方游荡——或许说老鼠更贴切些——躲避着他父亲的视线和可能的责罚。他在书架旁窝成一团，尽力梳理着那些冗长的句子，在思维的劳累中忘记身处的古堡，和古堡里腐朽的酒鬼父亲。

有几位女仆倒是好心肠的人，会在小莱克斯无辜的眼神中答应给他讲述传言和故事，从她们那小莱克斯听说了一位穿着红披风到处飞的超人，拥有神的力量，能把人们从困境和危险中拯救出来。他相信了，在每个还有祈祷的气力的夜晚跪在床边，紧闭双眼祈祷，瘦弱的双手紧紧握在一起，祈求当自己睁开眼时，惨白的月色会被一个高大的身影挡住，红色的披风在风里翻滚，圣洁的米迦勒降临，用有力的双臂抱住自己离开这冰冷的古堡。

他从没出现过。

从无助到绝望，最后彻底转变为对红披风的痛恨——伪神，高傲的欺骗者——这股恨意一直伴随莱克斯，直到今天。啊！不要说什么“谎言招致谎言，虚假招致虚假”，不过是一点无伤大雅的小计谋！一点属于人类的智慧，为了让所有人认清红披风的本质罢了——他并非慈悲的天使，而是凌驾于人类之上的神祇（伪神！）——接下来的一切都不需要太费心，人类是愚蠢的，也是强大的，即使是他也说不清先后或因果，但总之这一切将导向人类与神祇的对峙！他已经打好了算盘，无论那只大蝙蝠会不会杀死超人，都还有氪星怪物等着（尽管这不如前者更有美感），超人必须死！

直到他亲眼见到红披风降临在自己面前的那天，他都没有一刻怀疑过这个愿望。

他站在平台上，红色披风在风里猎猎飘扬，儿童时期从未成真的祷词此刻变为现实，他的肌肉线条流畅有力，脸庞如同雕塑，人们把他当神崇拜是有原因的。莱克斯悲哀地发现，自己此刻竟然因见到他而觉得快乐，儿时的心愿卷土重来，冲击着他的心房。

噢，不要。省省吧！别用你悲悯的眼睛看着我，你以为你有什么权利这么做？你总是凌驾一切，但你不是神！你需要被揭穿，你是一个谎言，是一场欺诈。

莱克斯看着神在自己面前双膝跪地，低下了那总是高昂的头，他情不自禁伸手想要触摸神的头颅，却怎么也不敢触摸，只是环绕了一圈，拨动他周围的空气，满足于神向他屈膝的事实。

Every boy’s special lady is his mother. 

莱克斯利用了玛莎来威胁这刀枪不入的氪星人，他的计划总是有效，他毫无负疚地操纵所有人，轻松得如同开洋娃娃茶会。

但这次他或许是低估了弗洛伊德，又或者他忘记了什么，家人、家人，谁能想到这样的巧合！命运之神和莱克斯开了个玩笑，白日与夜晚有着同名的母亲。

他坐在坠毁的氪星飞船里等待结果，却等来了两边皆空的消息。嗯——好吧，看来那只脆弱的老蝙蝠还疯得不够彻底——他看到红披风脸上的一道血痕——噢！或者是自己一开始就不应该把那氪石武器叫做“朗基努斯之枪”，弄得好像这氪星人真是神降临人世似的！一滴血就能把蝙蝠变成圣徒？哈，讽刺！

既然人不肯弑神，那就交给恶魔来吧。

Here comes the doomsday. Now God is good as dead. 

 

“撒旦把他的头抬出火焰的波浪上面，  
两只眼睛，发射着炯炯的光芒，  
身体的其他部分平伏在火的洪流上，  
又长又大的肢体，平浮几十丈，  
体积之大，正像神话中的怪物，  
像那跟育芙作战的巨人泰坦，地母之子，  
或像百手巨人布莱利奥斯，  
或是古代那把守塔苏斯岩洞的  
百头神台芬，或者像那海兽  
列维坦，就是上帝所创造的  
一切能在大海洪波里游泳的生物中  
最巨大的怪物”*

手握原本要取自己性命的氪石利刃，超人飞向那可怖的怪物。氪石在削弱他，幽绿的光芒是死亡的颜色。

“那剑一经猛力砍下去，  
便把撒旦的剑，截然劈成两段；  
但还没有停止，锋刃急速一转，  
便深深地刺入撒旦的右肋”*

怪物在剧烈的痛苦中挣扎，用最后一丝力气伸手刺穿了克拉克的胸膛。他将利刃刺得更深，同时也让那怪物的爪穿透了自己的身体。

神和怪物一起倒了下来。

神的胸口被贯穿，骨骼不曾折断但是致命的伤害，神色却显出平静。众人围拢过来，将披风裹住失去力量的身体，从高处缓缓放下。露易丝垂泪望着他的尸体，所有人都沉默不语。

莱克斯目睹了这一切，一切都安静下来。他不断按压着手中的蓝色弹力球，哈，人们将要习惯一个没有“神”的世界了，骗局被戳穿了，终于。

一股哀伤混合着恐惧升腾起来，甚至他自己也难以理解。他将面对的世界不会再有红披风，哈利路亚，这值得庆祝！但他似乎空了一块，好像和从前失去了联系，一种全然的绝对的孤立笼罩了他。某种他过去总在回避的东西似乎终于找上了他，内心对那缺失的拥抱仍未停止渴求。

但祈求的对象已经不在。

 

【The End】

 

*:引自约翰•弥尔顿的《失乐园》，第一卷和第六卷。

*:Quoted from John Milton, Paradise Lost.


End file.
